Battleship
The Battleship is one of the upgrade choices from the Overseer and Twin Flank classes, and can be selected at level 45. The Battleship upgrades from the Overseer by getting four unique barrels which spawn Protectors instead of Drones. It was added 28th of August, 2016. Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Battleship. Design The Battleship features a circular base with four trapezoid barrels attached to it, two on each horizontal side similar to the Twin Flank but with the barrels being half the length. It uses Protectors of its team's color. Technical Upon upgrading to the Battleship: *The Drone Count cap will be removed (can fire endlessly) *The Drones will have a short lifespan *The Drone Speed will increase *The Drone Penetration and Damage will greatly decrease *It will gain two spawners *Two spawners will spawn controllable Drones, and the other two spawn uncontrollable Protectors. Strategy *'Strong against: Unsuspecting tanks with low penetration and/or firerate (e.g. Necromancer, Boosters with Bullet Damage focused builds, low level tanks)' *'Weak against: Tanks with decent penetration and damage output (e.g. Overlord, Destroyer, Auto 5, Triplet) and possibly tanks with Body Damage focused builds' As the Battleship The Battleship behaves extremely similar to the non-playable Guardian, and as such shares similar weaknesses. However, since the Protectors spawn at such a quick rate and don't move in a straight line, very few tanks are able to take out the Battleship without taking hefty amounts of damage. In 1v1 situations especially it can overwhelm an unprepared weak tank and quickly destroy them without much time for the target to react. As a result, you should try to max out movement speed, especially in FFA. Best used in teams of Battleships in Domination.k The Battleship is better used with other friendly tanks however as it is insanely good at providing support, much like the Trapper branch. Against the Battleship It is strongly advised to stay far away from the Battleship and attack from a distance, since its drone spam can do a very respectable amount of damage in a small amount of time. For this it's best to use the Sniper branch, the Destroyer/Hybrid tanks or the Streamliner, since they fire in a straight line and their fast/hard hitting bullets will penetrate through many of the weak drones. It isn't recommended to take it out using a Rammer build except if your choice of tank to ram with is a Tri-Angle or Booster, as they both work well at evading the Protectors. Tanks in the Twin branch (e.g. Triplet) and the Gunner sub-class may have a chance of fighting it, as their fire is slightly focused. However, tanks that saturate the battlefield like the Penta Shot or Spread Shot may be lucky to get a stray kill, but otherwise unlikely with exception if their bullet penetration is upgraded enough to take out multiple Protectors. There is also a fighting chance for Overlords and Necromancers, as they can kill most drones before being killed by one themselves. By cutting through the protectors, your drones can easily overwhelm the target, assuming that drone damage and health is maxed. Even still, it is risky since half the Protectors are unpredictable and may get to you before your drones get to them. Gallery GreenBattleShip.png|A green Battleship firing protectors Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 3.31.58 PM.png|A Battleship at a glance FlankBattleshipIcon.png|Alternate background color when upgrading from Twin Flank im king.png Trivia *The Battleship is the first "true" Drone class to use a Drone type with a different name and control to the others *The Battleship used to shoot only automatic Protectors. In 30th August, it was updated, and now shoots Drones out of 2 barrels, and Protectors out of the other 2. **The Battleship is also the first "true" Drone class to use a different Spawner shape to the others. **It is also the first "true" Drone class to not be an exclusive upgrade. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:New Classes Category:Auto Tanks